Spring Break
by Tidia
Summary: <html><head></head>A modernized AU with Dastan, Tus and Garsiv.  Dastan's brothers decide to help him over spring break, but trouble finds him.  I suggest reading my story, Persian Empire first</html>
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spring Break

By: Tidia

Disclaimer: Borrowing from Disney and the rest is mine

Notes: You should read Persian Empire first, as this starts the Modern AU. This is a story stemming from that. Thank you for all of your kind words and alerts on my other stories.

* * *

><p>Sharaman was already seated at the dinner table when his brother arrived. He put away the <em>Financial Times<em> he had been reading to give Nizam his full attention. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"It's unusually quiet, Sharaman," Nizam looked around for the one person who made the most noise.

Sharaman folded his paper back up. "Dastan went to meet his brothers at Padre Island for spring break."

Nazim pulled out a seat. Mrs. Miette would be out with the first course in moments. "And you think that is a good idea?"

"He's going to college next year, and why not let the boys have their little get together." He missed a full house, and soon it would be an empty one once Dastan decided which college he was going to attend. Sharaman knew his youngest son was waiting for his best friend to get his acceptance letter before making a decision. Bis and Dastan would go to school together.

"They'll watch over each other," Nizam nodded in agreement as Mrs. Miette slid a salad in front of them.

Sharaman picked up his fork. "Oh, I'm betting on that."

Nazim did not eat, he stared at his brother. "What am I missing?"

"They aren't going to Padre Island, at least not initially," Sharaman said between bites.

His brother was waiting him out, eating some of his salad, but when Sharaman did not continue, Nazim prompted him, "Where are they going?"

"Paraguay," Sharaman pushed the salad away, and went for the wine.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Probably, but they didn't ask my advice on the matter." He was worried about his boys. The only thing that was stopping him from dragging them back was the fact they were together. He could trust Tus, Garsiv and Dastan to watch out for each other, like he and Nazim.

Nazim put his fork down, reached for his wine. "But you know?"

"They are going to track down where Dastan's parents were killed, and they think I don't know." Mrs. Miette entered again, tisked their lack of interest in the food. It did not stop her from putting another plate in front of them. When she left Sharaman continued, "What my smart boys forget is that their money comes from me and I know how they spend it."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Garsiv jumped out of the helicopter, taking out his machete and creating a path in the deep, lush grass. Dastan was second, joining Garsiv. They waited for Tus, the last to join them and they watched the helicopter, their line to civilization, fly off.

"I arranged for the helicopter to pick us up in six hours. That's all I can give you, Dastan." Tus's hair was tied back, sunglasses in place. They were wearing clothes they would normally wear for hiking, not the so-called beach vacation they were supposed to be on.

Dastan nodded, thanking his brother once again for all that he had done. "Thanks, Tus, it'll be enough."

"Were you able to find some weapons, just in case?" Tus asked. They all had been assigned jobs by Tus. Dastan's job was to find the place where his parents were buried.

Garsiv removed his duffle bag, and began to pass out what he had collected. "You're lucky I am so resourceful. No guns, but I got some knives."

"Like a boy scout," Tus replied, accepting one of the knives.

"This area is supposed to be clear of guerillas, just peaceful villagers a way off." This is where he had spent 6 years of his life. He could only remember snippets now, and of those he wondered how many were memories and how many were dreams.

"You wanted our help, and our help comes with strings and knives attached." Garsiv placed a knife in Dastan's waistband, tapping it.

"I didn't want your help," Dastan answered. "I just needed you to cover for me."

Garsiv shook his head. He had been the first one to know of Dastan's plan. "So you could have this little adventure by yourself? I don't think so."

Dastan wanted to be angry at his brothers for not believing he was capable of visiting his parent's grave by himself. He had fought by their sides when it came to vampires, but they still saw him as their little brother, a charge to be watched over. But, he couldn't be angry as he looked up the lush grassy hill to see the location where his parents were buried beneath a strong tree. He had a lump in his throat, and was glad his brothers were by his side because he was distracted.

"We'll be here if you need us." Tus squeezed his shoulder.

"Having a look around," Garsiv added.

Dastan was only able to nod. He made his way up the hill, coming closer to the worn away wooden cross he at first could barely make out. It was a crude cross, but it had stood the test of time after twelve years. The grass had grown tall with no one maintaining it. Dastan hacked away at it, cleaning up the grave before he sat down, cross-legged.

He was glad his sunglasses were shielding his eyes, but that didn't hide the track of tears.

"I miss you," he placed his hand on the sheered grass, trying to commune with his deceased parents, hoping for the good images.

Dastan didn't look at his watch, he felt tired and his knees popped when he stood up. His brothers were watching him, and when they saw him heading towards them, they met him part of the way.

"Do you know why this area is clear of guerillas and people, little brother?" Garsiv's weapon was out, he was on alert.

"Why?" Dastan looked to Tus for an answer.

"Because we have vampires, and they've been here for a while," Tus pointed to an area of dense vegetation. "We found the evidence there- decomposing bodies, and as you go further in there are animal parts."

"How soon before the helicopter comes back?" They were not prepared to deal with vampires with just some blades. Vampires were not fully powerful in the daylight, but they could still get around with superhuman abilities. It was at night that they were the most dangerous. But, since they were the only warm bodies in the area, then they would still be sensed and tracked as another meal.

"Three hours," Tus replied, glancing at his watch.

"We've got to prepare," Garsiv announced. "We don't have much to work with." He lifted his machete.

"We'll have to make do," Tus said, already gazing around to see what could be used.

Dastan cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about this." He had brought his brother into a bad situation.

Garsiv shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't like Padre Island anyway."

(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

They worked for an hour to make a base of operations they could protect until the helicopter came back to retrieve them. They made spears and stakes- the wooden stakes would kill the vampires when they came, better than the machetes and knives.

They took turns keeping watch, looking for signs of activity. Tus ordered them not to go too far into the foliage, but both Garsiv and Dastan liked to tempt fate.

"We could be doing this for nothing. Maybe the vampires are in another area, too far to sense us," Dastan commented as he sharpened a spear while Tus was off investigating.

Garsiv was braiding some of the vines into a rope. "Or they could have seen the helicopter."

Dastan was glad they were having a normal conversation, not one about his parents. There were only so many awkward emotional situations you could have with your brothers. "You just can't be the optimist for once."

Garsiv chuckled. "Not with our luck."

"We have luck on our side," Tus said as he sneaked up on them.

"Where is it?" Garsiv looked around. "Did you find a semi-automatic?"

Tus rolled his eyes, directing his comment to Dastan, ignoring Garsiv. "It's our luck that has given us enough time to get ready. They're coming."

"Luck would be that Dad and Uncle come and swoop into save us." Garsiv stood up, handing the rope to Dastan.

Dastan coiled the rope around his arm. "I don't know if that's luck." His father would be very disappointed in the lies. Dastan tried to shake off the feeling to concentrate on the upcoming attack.

"You have a point." Garsiv nodded. "Remember, don't go towards any lights and don't get killed," he reminded his brothers every time they were about to do something for the Empire.

Tus and Dastan murmured their agreement. This is as far as they got to avoid saying, 'I love you.'

Dastan climbed the nearby tree readying his attack. From his position in the tree he could study the vampires. They were unusually tall and moved with agility. There were theories that they gained height after being changed. Their skin was pale and Dastan wondered how it was possible vampires were able to blend. They looked supernatural and otherworldly.

They had keen senses, again placing them in an advantageous position. It was for this reason the Empire trained them to protect those who did not have the ability to fight back. His aunt had been in that situation, lulled by a vampire, then killed.

The vampires sensed there was a trap, but still they were heady with the scent of fresh human blood. They preferred it to animal blood, although there were those that steered cleared of human flesh.

Dastan followed them, two were underneath the tree. He swept down beheading one vampire, jumping off and surprising another one with a stake in its heart. But another one attacked him from the back and slashed with its nails.

"Ahh!" he yelled out. Dastan slashed widely to recover, losing a bit of ground as he felt the blood dripping down his back. He still had his sword and shifted it to his left, preparing another stake when Garsiv came from behind the vampire and pushed it into the stake Dastan had extended.

"Clear!" Garsiv called out.

"Clear!" Tus responded. "Report. Any injuries?"

"Dastan's injured." Garsiv gripped Dastan's elbow, forcing him to sit down amongst the dead vampires.

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine." Dastan started breathing out through his nose, regulating his breathing as he felt a burning pain on his back.

Garsiv was on his knees, and pulled Dastan's shirt, which had been cut open by the vampire's fingernails. "That's not what I call fine, you idiot."

Tus came to his side too, pulling the med kit from his messenger bag. He looked grim with blood splatter on his face. "How bad?"

Dastan wanted to answer, but Garsiv was quicker. "I don't think that kit is going to be enough."

"I'll take care of it." Tus took Garsiv's place. "Can you burn the bodies before the helicopter comes back?"

Garsiv nodded, then lightly tapped Dastan's cheek. "You always get out of the grunt work, Dastan."

Dastan licked his lips, his voice tight, "You were built for it, Garsiv."

Garsiv did not reply, which let Dastan know how bad his back must have look for the middle brother to stop his teasing.

It was becoming uncomfortable to sit and have Tus tend to him. He wanted to lean against something, but knew that would not be possible either.

"I can't stitch this. Not in these conditions," Tus said as he applied pressure, his face appeared before Dastan. "Father's going to have to know about this. I can't hide this from him."

"I know," Dastan was forgiving his brother. He understood that Tus could not hide an injury from their father.

Tus was trying to be gentle, but once the saline hit the wound the sting was unbearable. Dastan couldn't hide the gasp, but didn't mention that the world tilted around him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Spring Break

By: Tidia

Disclaimer: See part 1

Notes: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I usually do not post unless I have a story completed- that way I am not keeping people waiting. I hope you all enjoy! I have to pay a little attention to another fandom I am in, but I will be back to play in this one, too.

Part 2

The helicopter couldn't come fast enough for Tus. He used all the butterflies that were in the kit, bandages and tape to cover the wound and attempt to make Dastan comfortable while they waited. He had Dastan leaning against him, watching as Garsiv burned the bodies.

Dastan would not allow himself to relax, nodding off, then jerking his head up to alertness. Tus had already reviewed the battle with him, and was now talking about his final year of law school and the nervousness of taking the BAR exam. He figured he would bore Dastan to sleep.

"You'll do fine, Tus, pass the first time and everything," Dastan replied to reassure the eldest Persia son.

"I'm sure I'll be asking you to repeat that many times to me." Tus cleared his throat. "Other than the scar you are going to have, did you find what you were searching for?" Garsiv and Tus had talked and had decided not to pressure Dastan into talking about his parents. Their younger brother was quiet on few subjects, his life on the street and his parents were two of them.

Dastan nodded, then winced. "When is that helicopter coming?"

"Any minute now, let's get to the meeting point."

Garsiv had finished, and between him and Tus they were able to gently maneuver Dastan to the drop off point.

"There was nothing identifying the vampires- no idea who they were, what they were doing here or what coven they belonged to." Garsiv growled. They tried to track vampires as much as to know where they were as to see what the population was doing as a whole. "Should we have the helicopter pilot take us directly to the hospital?"

"Yes," Tus answered.

"No," Dastan said at the same time.

"Two against one. You're going to the hospital," Garsiv stated.

The helicopter ride was grim as exhaustion started to hit Dastan from the blood loss. Garsiv gave Tus worried looks. Tus sent Garsiv with Dastan into the exam room at the hospital. He had another matter to deal with that was just as important.

His father answered on one ring as if he was expecting a phone call. _"Tus?"_

Tus walked outside of the emergency room. "Father, we're coming home."

"_What happened?"_

His father was calm, not surprised at the turn of events. "We didn't go to Padre Island. We went to Paraguay."

_There was an audible sigh. "I know."_

Tus ran a hand down his face. His father must have also known the reason they had gone to Paraguay. He didn't know about the dingy emergency room that they now found themselves in. "There were vampires and Dastan's injured."

"_Injured? Where are you?"_

"Coming home. He's getting stitched up and we're taking the private jet back," Tus explained. The plane was waiting at the airport and would return them to Texas.

"_Is he able to travel-"_

Tus could hear that his father was trying to control himself and not come to Paraguay himself. "He will. We just want to leave here." It had been harrowing- first keeping the secret, then the battle and the resulting injury. It was a lot of pressure that Tus was not ready for.

"_Okay, Tus. Take care of your brothers and I will see you soon." _

Tus was not surprised to see their father waiting for them at the airport. Garsiv helped Dastan down the stairs, Tus kept a steadying arm on Dastan's elbow. The car had been pulled up as close as possible to the stairs.

"How is he?" Their father reached out to the injured Persia son.

"I'm fine," Dastan mumbled, stumbling slightly on the last step down.

"High on painkillers," Garsiv answered. "He had a whole conversation with his blanket."

"It was shiny," Dastan defended himself, hugging his ribs, as if the motion would help his back as he gingerly sat in the car.

Tus shut the door, and took the front seat, leaving Garsiv and Father to take the back along with Dastan. Tus turned around to see Dastan had let his head drop back, mouth open and eyes closed.

"I'll call a doctor to the house to check him over." Father's eyes studied Dastan then his other sons.

"Father, you probably want an explanation," Tus said.

Garsiv cleared his throat. They had a discussion on the plane with Garsiv trying to come up with a better story than the truth or at least avoid talking by drawing attention to the fact that Dastan had been injured. Garsiv was about working the sympathy angle.

"I do, but I am glad you came home safe." Father tapped Garsiv's knee. "We will talk about the rest later."

(((()))))

Dastan had a two day reprieve before having to talk to his father.

Garsiv had stayed by his side during that time like an overprotective watchdog. Back in his room Dastan had spiked a fever that had Garsiv worried enough that he stopped teasing Dastan, and made some outrageous promises about a Ferrari and a supermodel. He hoped his younger brother would not remember.

"Hey," Garsiv heard and jolted awake. He hadn't realized he had dozed off. Dastan's blue eyes were open, alert.

"You're awake," Garsiv answered, he moved the overstuffed chair forward.

"You were sleeping in the chair." Dastan pushed himself up, then noticed the IV line and frowned.

"Tus and Father needed their beauty rest, but I can get away with it." He rubbed a hand through his hair. Tus and Father had checked in regularly. Tus was becoming obsessed to discover the coven the Paraguay vampires' origin, he had to focus on something he thought he could control.

"I don't know about that." Dastan pointed to the IV line. "What's the verdict?"

"You're an idiot, but you're going to be fine." The first IV had been to keep Dastan hydrated, and the second was an antibiotic. Luckily, they did not have to make a trip to the hospital, a benefit of their persistent and wealthy father who could have a doctor rush at any time of day to the Persia home.

Dastan picked at the blankets, avoiding eye contact. "And what does Father know?" he asked in a hushed tone.

They all got into trouble, but Dastan took it the hardest when he did something that he thought would disappoint their father. "He knew we never went to Padre Island."

Dastan shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you and Tus involved."

"Stop apologizing. We wouldn't have let you go alone." Dastan had told Garsiv first about his idea. Garsiv understood immediately, and convinced Tus to make it an adventure, one that was chaperoned by the eldest and responsible Persia son. Tus had asked Dastan to talk to their father, but Dastan refused because as Garsiv figured, he didn't want their father to believe Dastan did not appreciate him. "You called out for them-your mom and dad. Guess they were on your mind."

There was a framed picture of Dastan's parents by his bedside; a young couple both with blue eyes. Dastan turned to gaze at it. "Guess so."

Garsiv was becoming uncomfortable with the silence. "I should tell Father and Tus you're awake." He placed a hand under his nose. "You should also think about cleaning up."

Dastan raised his brows, then wrinkled his nose as he realized his stagnant scent. "You should get some sleep, too. Thanks."

Garsiv gave his brother a two fingered, jaunty, military salute. It was a relief that his brother was better and would recover as the doctor had repeatedly mentioned. He set out to find Tus and Father and report the good news, happy Dastan had forgotten his earlier promises of a Ferrari and supermodel. There were some adventures that he did not share with his brothers.

(((()))))

Garsiv was right- Dastan smelled fetid with a distinct mix of Paraguay and sweat. He pushed the sheet off, then gave a glance to the IV. It was empty, the antibiotics running their course and the glucose pressing on his bladder with urgency.

He made a decision to pull the IV line out, huffing at the sensation, but he still needed the pole to make his way to the bathroom. He leveraged his position, hoping there was another set of boxers on the shelf. It took hesitant steps, but he made it, although he didn't think he could stand for a shower. There was also the issue of the stitches he felt pulling; he surmised they couldn't get wet.

Best thing he could do was use the sink and a towel, and feel lucky that there was a set of boxers. He was surprised when he made his way out of the bathroom to find his father waiting for him.

"You're supposed to be in bed," his father said, going to the other side where he did not have support.

"The bathroom seemed doable," Dastan answered.

"Always pushing yourself, Dastan, just like Tus and Garsiv."

Dastan snorted at his father's comment. Sharaman was constantly in motion, and challenging himself, stunning others with his acumen.

His father chuckled. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Dastan looked away from his father when he reached the bed. He was adopted, and now more than ever he felt the loss of his parents, and the gratitude that he was fortunate to be taken in by Sharaman Persia. "Father, it's my fault. Tus and Garsiv went along with my plan so any punishment or blame is mine." When they were children punishment took the form of additional training, but as they got older punishment was facing their father's disappointment. He wanted to spare his brothers.

Sharaman sat on the edge of the bed, frowning at the IV tubing that was hanging from the pole before he gave Dastan his full attention. "If you had talked to me, I would have taken you."

"They are my parents, and I can't remember much about them or what they sound like." He glanced at the picture his father had surprised him with not long after he had been welcomed in the Persia household. It was a moment in time, and that picture is what came up when he thought about his parents, no other image.

"I see." Sharaman picked up the picture.

Dastan wanted to say so much, but it was all a jumble in his mind, "You raised me, but my parents. . ."

"Will always be your parents, Dastan. I could never replace them." His father placed his hand on the frame as if he was swearing to a higher being.

"But, I've been with you more than I'd ever been with them." It was Dastan's guilt talking- he had been spared first with his parents, then with his aunt and settled with a wealthy and loving family. Sometimes though he wondered what his life would have been like with his parents- what would he have become with his parent's unconditional love? There was always a bit of doubt with being taken in by Sharaman that he could easily be given up, too.

"And that bothers you," his father placed a warm hand on his leg. "I've been a parent for a long time now, Dastan. Your parents would want you to live and do good. That's what I would want."

Dastan nodded. Deep inside he knew that was true, but it was difficult when so much had happened to him. His parents were missionaries; would they have expected the same of him?

"They watch over you when your brothers and I cannot. For that I am thankful and maybe they arranged that we would find each other. "

He had never heard his father talk like this, most of the time Sharaman focused on telling them stories about hard work and persevering. "You're talking about destiny, Father."

"Yes, Dastan, it is fate that you grow into a man of great character and strength." His father squeezed his leg, and stood up to leave.

Dastan yawned; being awake had made him groggy even though his injury just felt sore, than painful. "I guess Uncle is going to insist on more training."

"Once you are better he'll work with you, rest assured." Sharaman winked. "But for now you are supposed to be resting. I'll have some food send up."

"So you're aren't upset?" Dastan was expecting yelling, not his father talking to him.

Sharaman shook his head. "I'm upset that my sons tried to hide this from me."

Dastan rolled his eyes- he would have to discuss with his brothers their secret plans in the future. "We didn't do too good of a job with that."

His father crossed his arms. "I'll give you the same lecture I gave your brothers, but it won't be until tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." Dastan scooted down further in his bed as he was chastised, but he had tomorrow with his family. He turned to his nightstand and saw the picture of his aunt and parents-they would always be there. Everyone had set high expectations for him, and he had to do his best to meet them.

The end


End file.
